Falling For A Stranger
by MrsW0nka
Summary: My first fanfiction. You are the character. Point of view of Edward too. COMPLETE


Character

Your name is Odette; you are a teenage girl, around 18. You have long hair, dyed a very dark purple, and very beautiful big blue eyes. You are about 5 ft 6, and slim / slender. You are into the darker side of things, like, gothic fashion, black roses, candles and so on. You spend your time listening to music (rock), as it is the summer break between college.

You live in a little town with your mother (your dad left before you were born), you know everyone, everyone knows you, and everyone knows everyone's business. The town is very friendly. You moved there a few years before and left your friends behind, all the people in your town now are older.

Intro

**You**

You sat at your window once again, pondering what it would be like if you didn't move. You stare at the moonlight shining on your letter, the same old tattered letter that you read almost everyday. It was one from your best friend, the last one she sent you before she died. You still can't get over the guilt that you didn't get a chance to reply to it before it happened. You fold it away and decide to take a walk. You creep out of your house and close the front door gently, turn around and breathe in the freshness of the night's air. You turn and walk down the street. Your walking and you feel as if you are not alone, you start to look around for any sign of anything. There was nothing, just a slight breeze of wind. You shrug off the feeling and carry on strolling down the sidewalk. But then you hear a scissor like sound you knew you weren't alone. You stop and look around everywhere. Slightly behind a bush you see a glint of shining metal. You start to feel worried. "Who's there?" you ask shakily. There was no reply so you step forward a step. "Hello?" you ask again. The shining metal moves out form behind the bush. It was a man, with a leather all-in-one kind of suit. He had jet-black hair spurting out at every direction. He's skin was so pale, like snow, and he's eyes were dull. Then you notice the shining metal, it looked like he had several knives in each hand. You step back. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." You say turning around to run.

"Don't go," you hear the man say weakly. You turn around to look at him. He looked like a kind man. "Put the knives down please." You ask the man. He doesn't put them down, but just stands there staring at you blankly. You take a closer look at him and you start to think – they are his hands? "Are they your hands?" you ask him quietly. He nodded and lifted up his arms towards you. You gasp. He steps back "I didn't mean to scare you." He says staring at the floor. You feel sorry for him. "Why were you hiding behind the bush?" you ask him politely. "I came out for a walk and then I heard you coming… I didn't want to scare you so I hid." He explained still staring at the floor. You're not quite sure what to say, you feel sorry for him but you are still weary that he has some sort of knives or scissors for hands. "I came out for a walk as well, I couldn't sleep." You say to him in a re-assuring tone. He steps towards you again. You look into his deep dark eyes and you can see painful scars from the past. "Where do you live?" you ask him. He points a metal knife-finger towards a hill. You look towards the hill and you can see a big castle like house on top. "That's a big house." You say in astonishment that you have never even noticed it before. "Its too big when your alone." He says staring at the silhouette of his house.

"You live alone?" you ask him. "What about your family?"

"He didn't wake up." He said returning his eyes to the ground. You know what he means and don't force on with the subject. "Can I visit you tomorrow?" you ask reminding yourself it is the middle of the night and if your mother noticed you were gone she'd be worried. He looked up at you as if to see if you were being serious. And then he nodded. "That would be nice." He said softly with a little smile. You return the smile, "See you then" you say whilst turning to walk back home. "Goodbye." He said watching you walk away. You turn around and he is still standing still, his metal hands glinting in the moonlight with his movement. He then turns around to walk to his home, you notice he walks a little funny then turn around and carry on home. You get home and get into bed; you can't stop thinking about the strange character you met. How he's eyes tell a very sad story of his past, how he seems so timid and scared of everything, but yet so gentle. Whilst thinking about him you drift off to sleep.

"Odette! Odette!" you wake up to your mother shouting your name and shaking you to wake you up. "Pam down the road said that at about 2am last night there were 2 people meeting. One had loads of knives!" Your mother continued. You were still heavy with sleep and took a moment to take in what your mother had said. Then you remember. But… was it a dream? You think over your experience and realise who your mother is talking about is you. You can't tell her it was you because she'd punish you for going out at night and for meeting someone. "Oh really?" You just nod along to what she is saying trying not to comment on it.

"You don't seem to be that bothered!" Your mother says a little agitated.

"I – I 'm – I'm just half asleep," you say to keep her off your back. She nods and walks out of your room. You look at the clock: 12:36, it's quite late for you, normally you don't lay in. You rub your eyes and yawn, then sit up in your bed and stare out of the window. You look for the hill and the house; you spot it behind a tree. It looks really ghostly, like something out of a horror movie. You get up and get dressed; you put on long black jeans, a purple corset with rose detail, and find your favourite platform boots. You don't normally go over the top with your dress sense, but you like to look gothic and elegant. You head into the kitchen, "Mum I'm going to the supermarket." You say to your mother who was at the table reading the newspaper. "Ok Odette, be back for dinner." Your mother replies looking at you over the paper. You nod and walk to the front door and out into the street. You head towards the hill and the house. The walk seemed to take forever. You keep thinking about this odd stranger, that it seemed like you'd known him all your life. You finally reach the rusted gate of the grounds; you push it open and walk up to the front door. All around the house is bush sculptures. You think they are kind of creepy but very beautiful. The front door is open so you walk in a little way, "Hello?" you shout through the house. You look around and you can see old mechanisms and old robots and all sorts. It reminded you of Frankenstein. You hear a clunk from up the stairs so you go towards the noise. "Hello?" you say to the house again. You go into a huge room; the roof had fallen in so light was streaming in. there he was, the stranger you had been searching for, hunched in the corner on the room. "Hello." You say again, a little breathless from all the stairs. He gets up and comes out of the shadows. "Why are you hiding?" you ask him puzzled.

"Normally no body come in here, so I got scared when you came in." he replied timidly. He walked into the light with you and you could see how he looked properly for the first time. He's face was still as white as snow, but it was jaded by dozens of deep scars all over his face. You stand there looking for a little. "How did you do that?" you ask indicating his face. He looked down, "Sometimes it just happens." He says quietly moving his scissor shaped fingers towards his face and touching it a little, a tiny bit of blood seeps from his white skin. "It happens easily." He carried on. You didn't quite know what to say, you felt so sorry for him but couldn't comfort him in case he hurt you, even if it wasn't on purpose. You reach into your jeans pocket and pull out a tissue and dab his face. "Thank you." He said politely. You smile in return. "So what do you do up here?" you ask trying to make conversation. He looked around as if asking someone to answer for him, "I look at the view. I like to make bush sculptures." He replied.

"Yeah I saw them all outside, did you do all of them? They are beautiful." You say with a smile. He looks at the floor and smiles. "Thank you." He replied.

"Your very polite." You say with a little giggle.

"It's how my father taught me." He replied sadly. You remember what he had said the previous night; how he said his father had passed away. There was a little bit of awkward silence but then he spoke "Do you want me to show you my sculptures?" He asked timidly out of the silence. You nodded.

"Yes that would be nice." You said smiling. He walked towards the door bidding you with his scissor-hands for you to follow. You followed him down the stairs and out of the front door. The first one he shows you is a hand shaped one. "This is my favourite." He explained to you. You wonder or not whether you should ask why his hands are like scissors, and think better of it to leave it for another time. "It's very good." You replied staring at the hand shaped bush. He then pointed a metal finger towards a loch ness monster kind of one. "This one took the longest." He said nodding at it.

"I think it's amazing. It's my favourite." You said smiling to him. He looked at the floor again, "Thank you." He then showed you the rest of the garden. There were shapes from bunny rabbits to massive dinosaurs; each one looks as if he took a long time on them. "That's my garden." He finished off showing you around and stood timidly staring at you. The way he stands you thought looked very sad and timid, he stands with his forearms outwards, so his scissor-fingers could fall down, he didn't often put them to his side. You thought he might have cut himself by doing that before. "I saw lots of mechanisms inside. Did you build them?" you ask him looking into the front door. "No my father built them, he was an inventor." He said walking into the house. "I haven't turned them on for years, they probably don't even work anymore." He said staring at the clockworks.

"Can we try?" You ask fingering a clog. He looked at me then walked around to the back of the clogs. There was a loud bang and then the clogs started to move. It looked hard work for them. "What does it do?" you ask as the clogs start to turn.

"This one that's moving makes cookies." He replied as the machine started moving its many arm like features. One of the arms got an egg; smashed it to a bowl and then it got whisked by another arm. Then the dough went along the table and some sort of robots with feet of stencils pushed shapes into them. Then it got to an oven and the cookies got cooked. "Wow!!" You say walking towards the finished cookies. You pick up one the shape of a heart and try a piece. It was delicious. "These are the best cookies I've tasted for a long time." You say and then take another bite. You see him trying to stab one of his metal fingers into a cookie to pick one up so you help him out. You pick up another heart shaped cookie and let him bite it. "Thank you." He said smiling after he had chewed that piece. "They are nice." He continued. You suddenly realise that you don't know his name. "What is your name?" you ask still holding the cookies. "Edward." He replies quietly.

"I'm Odette." You reply. He looks up at you, his dark eyes glinting.

"That's a pretty name." He said looking into your eyes. You blush and this time you look at the floor, "thank you." You say quietly. You think there is sort of a connection between you both; you are shy, out-casted and alone. You wonder if you should invite him to dinner. But then again, you remember your mum heard from Pam about someone out in the night with knives. So you think you should leave it for another time. "I'm sorry Edward, but I have to get back home." You say sadly. He looks at the floor again, shuffling his foot.

"OK." He replied softly. "Maybe I can get back here after my dinner?" you suggest.

"I'd like that." Edward replied sweetly. You smile and give him a little wave and walk towards the door, you turn to see him and he is still standing, with his forearms raised, his shoulders hunched and the blank expression. You get to the door and pull it to and walk through the garden towards your house. All the way home you could not shake the feeling that you felt something for this stranger. You keep trying to shake off the feeling. _How can I feel something for someone who is a stranger and not even whole human? _You think to yourself. Then you start to think more about his scissor like hands. _How did they get like that? _You start to wonder what he really is_. But how can I ask him a question like that? _You get home and your mother is already sitting at the dinner table. "Where have you been?" She demands.

"Err I just lost track of time…" you say sitting at the table and picking up a fork.

You finish your dinner distractedly. You put your fork into your plate thinking there was more food but there wasn't. Your mind is still stolen by the thoughts of Edward. "You seem distracted Odette," your mother says staring at you staring at the wall with wide eyes. You snap out of your trance and think up an excuse, "I'm just tired." You say looking down at your plate. You then realise you have finished it and your stomach jolts. "Do you need anything from the shops?" You ask your mother hoping she does so you can go to see Edward again. She thinks for a moment then shakes her head. "No Odette, why?" she replies.

"I just fancy a walk." You say back generally.

"You have been out all day." She says to you thinking you were at the shops today. You then remember you told your mum that you were going to the supermarket this morning when you left. You divert the conversation and go and watch T.V. you stare at the screen, not taking in what is on it at all. You can see people talking to each other, just their mouths moving. You can't get Edward out of your mind.

Edward 

Edward walked out into his garden to an overgrown bush he'd left be to sculpt when he felt like it. He started cutting the branches with his scissors. A shape started to occur it was a woman. Once he finished his shape he stood and stared at it for a moment. His eyes glinted in the light; he still looked sad like he thought you would never go to visit him again. He then walked into his castle like home and went upstairs to the room where you had found him, and back into the corner where you saw him hiding. There are footsteps in his house and Edward still hides in the corner contemplating whether it is you or not. There's a figure in the doorway, a woman. She comes at Edward with some wood and starts attacking him. In the bustle Edward cuts his face and hers. "You creature! Leave this town!" The woman shrieks as she runs back out the doorway. Edward stays cowering in his corner with blood dripping down his face he starts to sob.

**You**

It got to nighttime and your mother still wouldn't let you go back out. So you decided to go to your room. You sat in the dark again staring out your window to the house where Edward lives. You hear your mother going to her room and go to bed. You think you could sneak out to see him for a little. You peek out of your bedroom door and your mother's door was closed and her light was closed. You grab your door key and head for the front door. You sneak out and close the door quietly and set off at nearly a sprint towards Edwards house. You arrive at his garden panting for air, you notice a new bush sculpture. You walk over to it and finger the branches. You notice it is a woman with the same hair as you. You wonder if it could be you, you smile and walk towards the front door. You knock on the door and wait for a moment. You then push the door open, "Hello?" you then saw Edward peek out from behind a machine. "Edward!" you say whilst going towards him. He was bloody and more timid then before you saw him. "What happened?" you gasp seeing all the blood. He stares at the floor with his shoulders hunched. "Who did this to you?" you demand.

"I don't know." Edward replied timidly. You don't know what to say, how can anyone be so horrible to do this to him? You reach in your pocket for a tissue and start dabbing at his bloody face. "Sorry." You say when he flinches with pain. "It's not your fault." Edward replies quietly.

"You have never seen the person who done this to you?" you ask him still dabbing at his face.

"No." Edward replies.

"Were they male or female?" you ask, you just have to find out more about them and find out who done this to poor Edward. Edward shudders and closes his eyes. He looked so helpless you just wanted to hug him and make it better for him. "Female." He replies shakily. When he said that word you sighed and looked at his limp structure. You managed to clean up his face but you notice his arm is hurt as well. "What did they do to you?" you ask looking him up and down. Edward switched the foot he is standing on and shuffles a bit. "They hurt my arm and hit me with some wood, when I tried to protect myself I cut my face…" He cuts off. You can tell he hates the fact that he is so helpless that he always does cut himself and can't do anything about it. "I think I hurt them too." He finished.

"Well I should think so if they attacked you." You say in a humorous tone you can tell Edward is deciding whether to smile or not. You smile and nod at him and he smiles back. You suddenly remember that you snuck out of the house again. You gasp. Edward steps back like it was him that made you gasp. "No Edward its not you, I snuck out to see you and I really should get back." You say putting a hand on Edwards unhurt arm. Edward looks down and nods. You really don't want to leave him, what if his attacker comes back for him? You ponder over whether you would be able to take him home and help his wounds while your mother is asleep. "Edward…can you sneak around?" you ask.

"Well I do that anyway, so people don't notice me." Edward answers staring at the floor.

"Would you like to come back to my house and I will help your arm and face, while my mother is asleep." You suggest to Edward who is know looking up at you.

"Why do you want to help me?" Edward asks. You are speechless; you really don't know an answer to this question. "Why not?" You say shrugging.

"Because…" He cuts off.

"What?" you ask stepping towards him.

"Because I'm a creature." Edward answers whilst turning around to look at a wall. You cannot believe that he is saying this about himself. How can he be a creature? This caring, kind man?

"Oh Edward…" you say going towards him. You really feel like this is a good time to hug him. You turn him around and put his arms around you so his scissor fingers cross each other and you put your arms around his chest. You feel Edward relax and stop standing so tense. You lean your chin on his shoulder and close your eyes. "Get away from her!" You hear a woman shout and you pull away quickly. Edward panics and pulls his arms away and catches your arm with one of his scissor fingers. You gasp and look at your arm, blood seeps from it. You look at Edward, "Its nothing don't worry." You say to comfort him; he is still standing there staring at your arm. The woman started to run at him and pushes him over. "You monster leave her alone!" She shouts whilst turning to you. "He is not a monster!" You shout at the woman. You then realise that the woman is your neighbour Pam.

"He just cut your arm!" she shouts pointing at your arm.

"That was clearly and accident" you reply whilst dabbing the cut with your tissue. You hear Edward get up and go into the corner; Pam follows him and corners him. "Leave him alone!" You shout at Pam. You run in-between Edward and Pam. "I'm calling the police! She shouts and pulls out her mobile phone. You go over to Edward and hold his arm "It's OK." You tell him. Even though you had no idea what to do about Pam calling the police. What would they do to Edward? Pam hangs up and stares at you and Edward. "They are coming to get you." She says staring at Edward. "You attacked Odette."

"If anything, you attacked him!" You shout at Pam. Pam stepped back and stared at you. "Silly girl. He's a creature, don't trust him!" She said looking back to Edward her eyes glinted with evil. Blue flashing lights appeared through the window. "They're here." You say under your breath. "Oh Edward." You panic, what can you do to hide him? "Hide." you say to him. You hear the policeman shouting in the house. They run into the room where Edward is cowering in the corner with Pam standing with her wood in her hand and you with a cut arm. A policeman came over to you and grabbed you and took you to a car, "It'll be ok madam." He said soothingly.

"I'm not in trouble!" You said to him. You look around and they are telling Edward to drop his weapons. "Those are his hands." You shout whilst being taken out of the room. The last thing you see in the room is guns being pointed at Edward and him getting on his knees in the corner. "Edward!" You shout in despair.

**Edward**

"Get down on the floor" The policeman shout at him whilst holding him at gunpoint. Edward gets on his knees and puts his arms out on the floor. The policemen try and work out his hands, whether they are knives or his hands.

"Miss, are those his hands?" they ask Pam. She nods. "Cuff him." The policemen cuff Edward and take him to the car.

**You**

"Don't hurt him!" You cry whilst being piled into a car.

"Don't worry madam," the policeman answers whilst starting up the car.

"He doesn't have weapons, those are his hands." You say staring out of the window for any glimpse of him. The policeman just nods and drives on.

You get to the police station and get taken to a counter. "Sit there please." The policeman said. You do as he says. You look around to see if they bring Edward in butt there was no sign of him.

"Odette!" You look around and your mother is running towards you. You stand up and she hugs you. "What happened?" she asks.

"I'm not sure…" You reply.

"I was told you was attacked!" Your mother says. You shake your head.

"No, no, no! Edward is not an attacker!" You shout.

"Who's Edward?" she asks.

"Edward is the person who lives in the big house on the hill." You answered. You mother isn't sure what to say back. "Someone actually lives there…"She said and looked at her fingers. "What happened to your arm?" she gasped. You just remembered that Edward had caught your arm with his finger by accident. "Oh it's just an accident." You reply putting your hand over it. You hear Pam shouting and you look around. There was Edward with a policeman holding his arms cuffed together. You go to run towards him but your mother restrains you. "Who is that?" She asks staring at the strange character.

"That's Edward." You say trying to get free of her grip. "Don't hurt him! He didn't do anything!" You say to the policemen.

"He attacked you!" Pam shouted and pointed at your arm.

"That was an accident and you know it." You reply staring Pam in the eyes. She turned around to stare at Edward. "Lock him up." She said to the policeman holding him.

"Sir, what shall we do with him?" the policeman asks the station officer.

"Put him in a night cell." He replied. The policemen obeyed and took Edward away to a cell. You try and follow but your mother still has you in her hold. Edward turns around and gives you one last look of 'help' before he gets taken around the corner. "What have I done?" You say to yourself as you collapse onto a seat.

"Are you OK Odette?" your mother demands.

"He didn't do anything. It was her that did!" You shout and stand up and pointing at Pam. "She attacked him twice now!" You shout. "Arrest her!" you say to the policemen, they just stand there.

"We don't know that she did. The arrested man didn't say she did so we have nothing to go on." A policeman replied. Pam smiled smugly and hugged your mother. "Thank you for calling the police." Your mother says to her. "I dread to think what would have happened to Odette."

"It's a good thing I followed him the other night when I saw him outside." Pam said. "Goodness knows what he might have been planning."

"He didn't do anything!" you shout. Why won't anyone believe you?

"Why were you there in the middle of the night anyway Odette?" you mother asked you. You don't know whether you should tell the truth or not. You figure it was best to since he was arrested and lying might make it worse. "I snuck out to meet him. I've been there all day with him and I met him the other night, I'm the one Pam saw with him. But he didn't have knives! Its his hands!" You said to your mother sitting down on a seat. You had confessed everything in front of her, Pam and police. "Why didn't you tell me?" your mother asks sitting down next to you.

"I didn't think you'd let me go if you knew where and who I was meeting." You replied quietly. You mother sits back on her seat.

"Well I'd ask to meet him before I let you go there in the middle of the night." She replied. Your surprised on how well she is taking all this. "But now after all this, I'm afraid I won't be letting you see him again." She finished.

"But Edward didn't do anything!" you said desperately. Your mother sighs.

"Lets go home." She said getting up off the chair. You follow her.

All the way home you both were silent. You had a feeling that your mother was upset or angry with you so you didn't want to aggravate her further. You get to your house and go in the door. "So want to explain all this Odette?" Your mother demands. You wondered how long the silence would last before she asked this. "Explain what." You said walking off into the kitchen.

"You know what." Said your mother following you. You sigh and sit down at the table with some water. "Well…" you start, then you take a sip of water. "I went out for a walk the other night and met him in the street. That's who Pam saw. He is a kind man that won't do any harm to anyone. Then I said I'd go to his house in the daytime, and I did. He does bush sculptures he is very talented. I like being with him." You explain to her. You can tell by the look on her face that she doesn't like this story.

"What is he?" she asks. You don't know what an answer could be for this question, you have known all along there was something different about him, whether it is his scissor hands or something else. "He is a man but has different hands." You say to her thinking about his hands. "They aren't knives." You add on remembering what people thought of them.

"What are they then?" Your mother asks.

"Scissors I think." You reply looking into your water. She repeats what you said. "Scissors…" she sits back in her chair and sighs. "I don't want you seeing him again." She said firmly. You look up at her in awe. How could she not let you see Edward again? "Well he's locked up at the moment anyway!" you say getting up from your seat and heading for your bedroom. You slam your door, jump onto the bed and cry into your pillow. You can't even understand yourself and why you are getting so upset about not being able to see this stranger again. You hear your bedroom door open and your mother walks in and sits on your bed. "I'm sorry Odette." She says quietly.

"Why wont you let me see him?" you say through the tears.

"Because…" She breaks off.

"Because what?" you demand.

"Because of his hands." Your mother replied. You can't believe this blasphemy was coming out of her mouth. "His hands? His hands? Wat a stupid reason!" you shout sitting up on your bed. Your mother looked taking aback. "He could be dangerous." Your mother said getting up and walking out of your room. "Sorry if I care for you!" she said then slammed your bedroom door. You need to see Edward again; you need to see if he is OK. You wonder about sneaking out tonight but thought it too risky. You slump in bed and start to fall asleep with a heavy heart.

Edward 

"Put him in there." A policeman said pointing towards a cell. The policeman that has Edward by the handcuffs pushed him into it and unlocked the cuffs then slammed the door. Edward stood there staring out for a moment with his usual pose. His shoulders hunched and forearms raised. He turned around slowly to look around. He was in a single cell, with a tiny bed, toilet and sink. He sat on the bed and started bouncing slightly. He looked so surprised. Like he'd never been on a bed before. "Look at him." Said a policeman to another, pointing at Edward on the bed. "What a Looney." He said and they both laughed. Edward sat on the bed and stared out of the tiny window at the nights' sky. It was like the one on that night he had met you. He's arm still throbbed and his face was still a bit bloody. He twitched his scissor fingers as he sat staring and thinking of you.

**You**

"Odette." You awake to your mother calling your name again. "Odette I'm going shopping OK." Your mother said when you opened your eyes.

"O – OK." you manage to get a word out as you are still heavy from sleep. Your mother walks out and you hear the front door close. You lay there a moment adjusting to daytime. You remember everything. You sit bolt up right – this is a time you can go to the station to see Edward. You check out of your window to make sure your mother is out of sight and you jump up and get dressed. You put on black jeans with chains and a t-shirt with a black rose on. You can't be bothered with fancy jewellery you just rush toward the door. You almost run all the way to the station, you finally arrive and you have to sit on the step because you have a searing pain in your chest. After a minute or two you get up and go inside the station.

**Edward**

"Here you go Edward." A policeman said whilst passing some bread through the bars of his cell. Edward pierced the bread with a scissor finger and went over to the bed and sat on it. He sat staring at the bread for a moment, and then it fell off his finger. "He is so strange." A policeman said to another whilst watching Edward with his bread. "He has a visitor." The station officer said to the two policemen watching Edward.

**You**

You come around the corner and see Edward sitting on the bed with bread on his scissor finger. You watch him staring at it sadly then the bread drops onto the bed. "Oh Edward!" You shout whilst running towards his cell. Edward jumps and looks up. "I'm glad you are OK," you say holding the bars of his cell and leaning your head onto them. Edward stood up and came over to the bars where you stood. "Where am I?" he asks softly.

"You are in a police station. You have been arrested FALSELY!" you tell him, and you make sure to say the word falsely loud enough so the on looking policemen hear you. Edward flinched at you shouting. You put your hand through the bars and touch his head. "I'll get you out of here." You say to him whilst fingering his hair.

"Time's up!" a policeman shouted over to you. Your heart sinks. What can you do to get him out?

"What is happening with him? When is he going to be released?" You demand from the policemen.

"That is none of your business. That's police business." A policeman said smugly to you whilst beckoning you out the door. You have to leave and head back home, if your mother knows you snuck out to see him you would be in trouble. You walk at a very fast pace back home and you sit in the living room, there is a nock at the front door. You go over and open it and Pam is standing there. "What do you want?" You ask quietly.

"I came to tell you that there will be a trial over Edward tomorrow, if you would like to come and watch him loose." Pam said looking down her nose at you. She can tell by your face that she had hit a nerve, so she turned around and walked away, not without another little evil smile. You slam the door and go to your room. You feel like a prisoner in your own home. You can think of no way to help Edward and you are worried that he will loose the trial. He hardly talks and doesn't even know what is going on! You hear you mother arrive home and open the front door, you decide to go help her with the shopping. You start emptying the bags of tins and food onto a kitchen counter and your mother comes over to you. "I've been thinking." She said to you sighing. You look at her surprised. "Maybe if I talk to him then I can see whether he is OK or not?" Your mother said whilst putting some tins in the cupboard. Your eyes light up and you smile at your mother. "When do you want to see him?" You ask eagerly. Then you remember what Pam had said earlier. "Pam told me today that there will be a trial tomorrow about Edward and I should go watch. We need to talk to him before it." You explain to her. "How about we go to the station now?" You suggest.

"OK." Your mother agrees with you. You can't believe she has! You both head to the car and your mother starts to drive to the station. You arrive and you jump out of your seat and rush into the station with your mother following.

**Edward**

"Edward!" he heard someone cry and he jumped again. You and your mother arrived.

"Where are you going?" A policeman demanded from you.

"We are visiting Edward." Odette replied staring over his shoulder to Edward.

"You were here earlier." The policeman said to you sticking out his arm so you can't go any further.

"You came here when I was out!" The woman shouted at Odette.

"Yes but I needed to see if he was OK!" She cried to her.

"You can go miss, by yourself." The policeman said to the woman, the woman walked towards him and left you with the policeman. She stood at the bars staring at Edward. "I'm Odette's mother." She said to him through the bars.

"I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." He said to her softly.

**You**

You can't make out what they are saying to each other. Your mother seems like she is annoyed now. It seems like they are talking forever until the policeman tells her that her time's up. Your mother comes back over to you.

"Well…" She says whilst walking to the exit. You look at Edward one last time and follow her.

"Well what?" you ask eagerly.

"He's quiet isn't he?" She replies whilst getting in the car. "Well you'll be happy to know I think he is OK." She said and looked at you with a smile. "How are we going to get him to win this trial or not attend?" She continued.

"I don't think he will win it no matter what. But I think I know a way that we can make it so the trial is cancelled." You say with a sneaky smile. Your mother looks at you with a look of 'don't you dare'. You arrived home and got out of the car and went inside. "So what's your plan Odette?" Your mother asked as you both sat down.

"Just to ambush Pam… so she doesn't turn up." You say looking over your cup at your mothers' reaction.

"I like it." She said. You were surprised she liked the plan, as Pam was her friend and neighbour. "How shall we then?" she asked.

"I'm not sure of that yet… " You said thinking of things to do to make her unable to attend, but not to hurt her too much.

"I have an idea." Your mother says standing up.

"What?" you are eager to hear about her idea.

"Well… we make cookies and put sleeping pills in them. You can go over to hers and apologise for accusing her and voila, she can't attend because she is asleep." She says pacing the kitchen. You are so surprised that your mother would think of doing something like that. "Brilliant." You say. "Do we have any sleeping pills?" You ask. Your mother goes through the cupboards.

"Yes!" she shouts and holds up a jar. She looks inside. "And enough to drug her." She said smiling. "I'll start cooking…" She said as she put the jar down. You start thinking of what you would say to Pam when you give her the cookies.

You finish your dinner and your mother gets up and gets some freshly cooked cookies out of the oven. "You did put them in them didn't you?" you just had to check.

"Put what in them?" your mother asked. You look at her in disbelief. "I'm just kidding. Yes I put them in." Your mother laughed.

You sigh, "Shall I go round tomorrow alone?" you ask.

"Yes I think so. Because I haven't really got a reason to go and say sorry." Your mother said.

"Good point." You say. You decide to watch TV and at some time tonight go to bed.

You hear a bang and you wakeup. It was your mother coming into your room. "What time do you want to go to Pam's?" she asks.

"Er…" you think for a second and realise why. "When I'm dressed. I'll go round and ask when the trail is and then offer the cookies. Hopefully she will eat one. I can always try and make her eat one in front of me." You say slowly and yawn afterwards.

"Sounds good to me." Your mother said walking out of the room. You take a second to wake up properly and then you get dressed. You go into the kitchen and find the cookies. "I'll take them now yeah?" you say to your mother holding the plate of cookies. She nods. You head to the front door and go out and go to Pam's. You nock on her door and after a second she answered. "What do you want?" she asked looking down her nose at you, and then the cookies. You smile nicely.

"I've come to say sorry for the way I acted. I've realised I was incorrect and accused you of something you didn't you." You say politely. "And I would like it if you accept my gift." You continue and pass her the plate. She looks at you for a moment then takes the plate.

"Yes, I was right." She said.

"When is the trial today?" you ask generally.

"12.30pm. Are you going to watch him loose?" She says and you nod.

"Please try a cookie. I'd like to know what you think." You say to her, you need her to eat one. She picked up a cookie and took a bite. She nodded with delight. "They are nice." She said quietly and carried on eating. You stood there a minute waiting for her to finish the cookie. "I'm glad you like them. But I have to go now, see you later." You say turning around to go back home. She nodded, "Bye." She said stuffing in another cookie and closing her door. You started to run back home. "Yes!" You shout to yourself as you get to your front garden. You go inside and call your mother. "She ate them!" you shout. Your mother appears out from the bathroom. "She ate them!" You repeat. You mother laughed with you. "The trial is at 12.30pm!" You tell her. You look at the time and its 11pm. "Not long." You say. "Shall we go early to talk to Edward?" You asked.

"Shall we tell him what we have done?" your mother asked you. You shrug at her. "I don't know. I don't think he'd say anything to anyone if we did though." You said whilst going to sit down. "There's no point going over an hour early though. Lets have some lunch." Your mother suggests. You nod and she goes into the kitchen and makes sandwiches.

You finish lunch and watch TV for a while. "It's half 11." Your mother says to you. "Want to go now?" she asks. You nod and you both go outside to the car. You were nervous and had butterflies. You weren't sure what would happen to Edward if Pam didn't show up, whether they would let him free or keep him in and do the trail another day. After what seemed like a very long drive you arrive at the station and park up. You and your mother get out of the car and head towards where Edward is being held.

"Where do you think your going?" a policeman said holding his arm out in front of you.

"Seeing Edward." You are your mother say at the same time.

"You can't do that. Not before a trial." The policeman said smiling smugly. You and your mother look at each other and sigh. You walk away and wait until the policeman is out of hearing range. "What are we going to do?" you ask your mother.

"I don't know. We don't need to see him badly anyway. We can't risk telling him what we did with policeman about." She whispered. You nod in agreement and sit down on the nearest chair. "Now what?" you ask.

"Now we wait." Your mother said sitting down next to you. There was about half an hour to go before the trail. It seemed like it would never come. You were so nervous and worried that Pam might show up somehow and then tell them what happened.

A policeman came up to you and looked at you both. "You know Edward don't you?" You both nod. "Well we are letting people into the court room if you would like to watch." He said and walked away. You both jumped up and followed the signs directing to the courtroom. It was empty. You both go in and sit at the front row. You wait a while then you hear the door open and your heart jumps. You turn around and see Edward being escorted into the room still handcuffed. He saw you and stared at you with sad eyes. You feel so bad and helpless, you want to just run up there and hug him. He gets told to sit at a chair at the front and be quiet. Not as if he was talking anyway. You are waiting about 20minutes when the policemen start to get restless. They keep asking each other if they know where Pam was. It got to half past 1 and a policeman stood up and spoke out to you two in the crowd benches.

"It seems that Pam isn't going to turn up so the trial will be counselled." The policeman said.

"Is Edward going to be let out?" your mother asks him. The policeman nods and turned to Edward. "Get up." He said to him. Edward got up and he un-cuffed him. You were so relieved. You jumped up and ran towards him and hugged him. "What's happening?" he asked softly.

"I'll tell you about it later." You say whilst holding his arm and getting him to follow you out of the room. You get outside to the car and you look at your mother. "Get in the car Edward." She says smiling. You all get in the car.

"Well what happened was you was meant to have a trial to see if you really attacked Pam or not. But she didn't turn up so it didn't happen and you were let out." You explained to Edward.

"Why didn't Pam turn up?" Edward asked. You look at your mother and give an evil smile. "Well… we gave her sleeping pills." You said to Edward. Edward looked confused. "You ambushed her?" he said after a minute. You nod at him. "So I wouldn't loose?" he asked. You nod again. "Thank you." He said smiling. You smile back and realise you about to pull into your drive. You all get out the car and go inside. You take a glance towards Pam's house before you enter your house. You were worried she might come and attack Edward at any time. You get inside the house and stand around in your living room nervously. "What happens if Pam realises what happens?" You ask your mother.

"Then we are in trouble." She replied staring at Edward. Edward looked sad and worried. You mother noticed and tried to cheer everyone up by asking what should you have for dinner. She made the dinner and you all sat around the table eating quietly when there was a knock at the door. You stared at your mother as she got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and put her back to the door. "It's Pam!" she said quietly. You heart jumps. "Get Edward out of here!" she said waving her arms around. The door began to knock again. "Come on Edward." You say whilst jumping up and grabbing his arm. You take him to the back door and into the garden. You hear your mother open the door and say hello to Pam. You hear the door close again so you gather that Pam has gone inside your house. You sneak around the side of the house, still holding Edward by the arm. You peek in the window and make sure Pam isn't in site and you run towards Edward's house. You hear your door open and screaming. You manage to glance around and see Pam standing outside your house shouting and waving her arms at you. "Oh no Edward! She has seen us." You say through your heavy breathing. Edward's house slowly gets closer to you. You hear a police car siren. 'This can't be good' you think to yourself. You run up the hill and through the bushes to Edwards's front door and open it. Edward goes in and turns to you. "Aren't you coming?" he said softly. You can't just leave him you had to go inside with him. You go in and push an old desk in front of the door. Edward stares at you blankly. "It might help." You said shrugging. You follow him up the stairs to the room you saw him before. You look out of the window looking over the street, making sure no one can see you. You can see Pam walking down next to a police car, with your mother following. People started coming out of their houses to see what's going on. They all are heading towards Edward's house. You turn to Edward who is also watching everyone. "I'm sorry." You say to him through tears in your eyes.

"You have no reason to be sorry." He said looking down at you. You put your arms around you and put his arms behind you, making sure you don't get hurt by accident. You stand there like that for what seems like forever. You hear them at the door trying to open it. You pull away from Edward a bit. He is staring at you sadly. His dark eyes almost telling you that he loved you. And you wanted to return it. You leant in and kissed him gently and then whispered 'I love you' in his ear. You then turned and ran down the stairs. The policeman had come in with his gun in front of him. Pam pushed him out of the way and ran towards you. "Where is he?" she demanded. You stood in her way but you lost your footing and she got around you and rushed up the stairs. "Miss, please come back." The policeman said following her. You followed too. You all got to where Edward was. "Shoot him!" Pam shouted to the policeman. The policeman stood there. Pam grabbed his gun and fired towards Edward. She had got the ceiling and a bit of wood fell on Edward and he fell to the ground. "NO!" You shout and run towards him. You pull the wood off him. "Are you OK?" You ask and he nods.

"Kill him!" Pam shouts to the policeman who know was guarding his gun.

"If you go out." He said to Pam. Pam reluctantly moved out of the room. You stared at the policeman in disbelief. He shot out of the hole in the roof. "Scream." He said to you quietly. You screamed. Pam tried to come into the room but he didn't let her. "Move along miss. Its all over." He said holding Pam and escorting her out of the house. "She thinks your dead, she will leave you alone." You said to Edward who was looking confused. You helped him up and looked out of the window. The policeman was making everyone go home. "I have to go out to make an appearance. I'll be back." You said to Edward. He nodded and you walked out the room and out the house. Your mother came running up to you. "Are you OK?" You nodded. She hugged you and you whispered in her ear "He's not dead, but the policeman made Pam think he is." She looked at you with a smile but then had to remember that she had to look sad. Everyone started disappearing from Edwards garden and to their houses. You and your mother followed and went home.

A month later you had sold your house and was getting your things together ready to move. Once everything was in the moving van you and your mother got in and drove to your new house. You were excited about moving here. It was a huge place with gorgeous bush sculptures. You got out of the van and went to the door and went inside. You went upstairs to a room. "Odette!" Edward shouted. You ran to him and hugged him. "Thanks for letting us move here." You said to him staring into his eyes.


End file.
